


Weiss Schnee and the Infinite Cake

by DudeManWriter



Series: Team RWBY and the Infinite Meals [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Expansion, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby treats Weiss to some incredible infinite cake, massive weight gain and a night to remember





	Weiss Schnee and the Infinite Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a follow-up to Ruby Rose and the Infinite Cookies, but you can totally read this as a standalone thing. I mean, it's not like we're here for the plot (at least, I'm not, but if you are then good for you)

As Weiss led Ruby through the door to the room she had rented, Ruby was vibrating with excitement. 

“Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is gonna happen!” Ruby squeaked. The couple entered the room and found it to be well furnished and tidy, but not extravagant. The only feature that looked visibly luxurious was the pink and white cake sitting atop a small covered cart near the big beige bed. The cake had been slathered with fluffy icing and adorned with inset strawberries. “Oh man, and that cake looks so good!”

“And it's all mine,” Weiss said, practically drooling. Ruby chuckled quietly. 

“Didn't think you’d be such a food person,” Ruby commented. 

“Oh, it isn't the cake, it's what it will do to me,” Weiss said in a husky whisper as she led Ruby by the hand towards the bed. Wordlessly, Ruby followed her girlfriend. As they reached the bed, Weiss let Ruby go and spun slowly to put herself between Ruby and the bed. She reached up the back of her dress, beneath her jacket, and with a quick movement she had it undone, letting it drop to the floor and revealing her plain sky-blue panties and sports bra. Ruby's jaw dropped as she gawked at her girlfriend. “Enjoying the view?” Weiss asked with a smug grin on her face. Ruby's face went as red as her namesake as she became a stuttering mess. 

“I mean, it's nice, but didn't you want to get fat first?” Ruby asked carefully.

“I do, but I didn't want to ruin this dress,” Weiss explained as she got out of her boots. She sat down gently on the edge of the bed and looked at Ruby with heavy-lidded eyes. “Now, feed me,” she ordered.

“Y-yes, of course,” Ruby said quickly with a frantic nod. She wheeled the cart closer and lifted the cover from the cake. Ruby prepared a slice from the cake and gently hand-fed it to an eager Weiss. When she turned back for more cake, the slice had reappeared. When she turned back to Weiss with another slice of cake, she saw that Weiss' thighs and rear had plumped up enough to be noticeable, but only just. Ruby kept diligently pampering Weiss, sending more and more cake Weiss’ way, feeding her slice after slice of regenerating cake. Weiss’ thighs and rear kept growing, slowly but surely, well into what everyone would call massive. Her upper body certainly grew as well, with a pouch of fat growing over her belly and her torso growing just a little bit broader, but certainly not to the extent of the rest of her body. Before long, Weiss had grown to such a size that Ruby was comfortably sitting on one of Weiss' well-padded thighs as she fed Weiss more and more cake with her shaking hands and Weiss grew larger and larger and more and more excited, even if she did a very good job hiding it. At least, she was doing a good job right up until her rear spilled out so far to the sides that her rear was just about three times as wide as the rest of her, having turned into a pale expanse that her panties, despite their elasticity, were struggling to cover.

“Mmm, I don't think I've ever looked this good,” Weiss commented, barely trying to stifle a moan. “What do you think?” Ruby moved to carefully straddle Weiss' massive thighs, slipping one last slice of cake between Weiss’ lips, followed by a quick little kiss on the lips.

“I think you look better than I did when you fed me,” Ruby said bashfully. “And you're definitely bigger.” Weiss shifted her considerable weight to try and spread it further. That was when she noticed that she was sitting a lot higher up than usual, thanks to the serious padding in her rear.

“Well, if you could fetch me the strap-on, perhaps I could reward you for your hard work,” Weiss suggested in a light and flirty tone. Ruby nodded frantically as she clambered off of her girlfriend in search of the device. As Ruby searched, Weiss took a quick moment to turn her head and enjoy the view of her massively improved rear. Then, she began an attempt to remove her now skin-tight panties. While it was a valiant effort, Weiss' arms just weren't long enough for it. Having found the strap-on and returned to see Weiss' struggle, Ruby couldn't help but be mesmerized by the wobbling and jiggling of Weiss' fat thighs, at least until her selfless side directed her to help. She reached in and pulled off the panties, squeezing Weiss' gargantuan thighs through the leg holes. Once that was dealt with, Ruby moved to help Weiss put on the strap-on, taking it slow in order to make sure it was all fully secured and maybe also to give her more time to have her hands all over Weiss' doorjambingly large hips and giant thighs and globular rear. Once that was ready, Weiss quickly pulled Ruby in for a strong, passionate kiss on the lips that left Ruby dumbstruck. 

“Uh, thanks Weiss,” Ruby mumbled absentmindedly as a goofy grin reached her face.

“Oh, no, thank you for helping a lazy fatass like me,” Weiss said with a quiet, haughty laugh. “Now, you need rewarding,” she added as she ran her hands up Ruby's slim legs and up her skirt to the waistband of her panties and pantyhose. As she yanked them off, Ruby helped where she needed to, until she was bare below the hips, excluding her combat skirt. Weiss guided Ruby, hands on her waist, up and over the strap-on, before gently bringing Ruby down onto it. Ruby let out a whimpering moan as the strap-on slipped into her core. Weiss gripped Ruby's petite waist firmly as she rolled her hips, moving the fake phallus in and out of Ruby's core and giving her the friction that she so desperately needed. Ruby held Weiss in a tight embrace and rested her chin on Weiss’ shoulder as she let out a stream of high pitched moans of pleasure. Weiss went for a few quick thrusts and, with Ruby so close to the edge of an orgasm, that was all Ruby needed to tumble over that edge. Ruby buried her face on the crook of Weiss' neck and let out a long, high-pitched moan that came out muffled. As Ruby shuddered towards the end of her orgasm, Weiss gently rolled her hips into Ruby, helping Ruby ride out the orgasm for just a little longer. After a moment, Ruby's grip on Weiss eased into a gentle embrace as she rested her chin on Weiss’ shoulder. 

“Oh, wow, that was great,” Ruby said in an out-of-breath whisper.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Weiss whispered back. “Want another one?” Ruby's face heated up and took on a dusting of red.

“Uh, I mean, yeah, but don't you want to come next?” Ruby asked sincerely. 

“I can wait,” Weiss said softly. “Now, on the bed and on your back,” she added. Ruby immediately followed Weiss' order and lay on her back, her damp, hot core exposed under her combat skirt. Weiss stood to prepare herself for what came next, allowing Ruby an incredible view. The strap-on was dwarfed by thighs that made tree trunks jealous and hips wider than she had ever seen in her life. Ruby could only enjoy the glorious sight of Weiss' massive body for so long before Weiss waddled her way onto the bed, sinking into the mattress under her own immense weight. She lined her strap-on up with Ruby's eager core and slowly eased it as Ruby squirmed with pleasure. Then, she picked up the pace, rolling her hips and thrusting into an increasingly noisy Ruby. Ruby reached up to grab handfuls of Weiss' soft thighs and rear, massaging and groping the pillowy, jiggling body that was sending her racing towards another orgasm. Weiss let out her own moans as the stimulation of Ruby's quick hands and her own wobbling mass excited her. Very quickly, Ruby's grip on Weiss tightened and another orgasm struck, the electric pleasure racing through her nerves. Ruby’s back arched as a long moan slipped out, uninhibited. As the waves of orgasm faded, despite Weiss’ best efforts, Ruby flopped down onto the bed and Weiss stood, removing the strap-on from Ruby and herself. 

“Does that mean it's my turn to make you feel good?” Ruby asked, panting for air.

“Of course,” Weiss said, as Ruby punched the air in celebration.

“Oh man, this is my favourite part,” Ruby cheered. “Alright, just lie down on your stomach and I'm gonna do all the work.” Ruby moved out of the way to give Weiss room to get comfortable and to enjoy the sight of Weiss’ bare rear rising into the air like smooth, pale and pillowy hills, pushed even higher by Weiss, whose pudgy potbelly held her up off the bed. Ruby climbed back on to the bed and reached out to open Weiss' mammoth legs. She crawled between them, being sure to titillate Weiss further as she brushed up against the inside of Weiss’ luscious thighs. Ruby's hand wandered everywhere they could reach, squeezing and jiggling what they could, much to Weiss’ very obvious pleasure. Ruby could just feel the heat radiating from Weiss' slick core, and she definitely felt it when she began lapping at it. Her tongue and hands did most of the work, as her head was trapped, wedged between feathery soft thighs. Weiss tried to stay quiet, but when the moans spilled out of her mouth, she did her best to keep them hushed and dignified. However, it didn't take long for Ruby to stimulate Weiss to the point where she had to bury her face in the pillow to kept from getting to an embarrassing volume. Weiss gripped the sheets tightly and her legs moved closer, creating a vice-like grip on Ruby's head with her massive but soft thighs. Then, she let out a long moan into the pillow as Ruby brought her to a well-needed orgasm. Ruby kept pleasuring Weiss, as there wasn't much else she could do until Weiss released her from her soft grasp. Eventually, mercifully, Weiss finished with her orgasm and the grip around Ruby’s head softened. Ruby breathed deeply to catch her breath, before giving Weiss’ inner thigh a quick smooch. “Oh, wow, that was awesome,” Ruby said in breathy awe.

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Weiss agreed, still in a dreamy haze. “And we should definitely do it again.” Ruby moved up to cuddle with her heavy girlfriend. 

“Man, I bet Yang and Blake would think we were super weird if they caught us doing this,” Ruby commented. Weiss hummed in thought. 

“I’m not sure, Yang seems very open-minded, and Blake could be into something like this for all we know,” Weiss reasoned. 

“Nah, I've seen the stuff Blake reads, she's probably into normal weird sex, like tying people up or whatever,” Ruby replied, before letting out a long yawn. “It's probably a dumb thing to worry about, and it's not like we'll ever know about that stuff, will we?”

**Author's Note:**

> man I hope I lived up to the lofty expectations provided by the pic it's based on (this one by @cake-deviant on DA: https://cake-deviant.deviantart.com/art/Weiss-Schnee-BBW-732848832), because that's a hell of an ass and I'm not sure if stuff that big is like anything I've written before. So yeah, I'd appreciate the feedback (not a pun i swear) on how I write properly big people.


End file.
